diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs and Ponies/Transcript
· Sonja: Ah, so this place you’re always wandering off to… · Di’angelo: Yeah, yeah… · Riggles: But, you can’t tell ANYONE! · Di’angelo: Dear, sweet, CUTE, Riggles… *rubs her head* nobody’d believe her anyway. Only people pure of heart can see this place. · Riggles: Grr… *fixes hair* · Di’angelo: Anyway, once you cross the gate, which is invisible/intangible to anyone else, you don’t have to worry about anything. · runs up behind them. · Domino: Di’angelo! · Di’angelo: Dom! Where ya been? · Domino: Di’angelo, what is wrong with you? You know… people aren’t allowed there… · Di’angelo: Sigh… she’s pure of heart, does it matter? · Domino: Dude… we don’t know what happens when people pass through there… anything could happen. · Di’angelo: *mocking* Anything could happen… blablablah whateves. · Domino: Fine, if something bad happens, don’t look for me to help you. · Di’angelo: Ugh. *facepaw* · Sonja: Something bad? · Riggles: Don’t worry! You’ll just probably implode upon contact with the gate or something! · Sonja: Uhhh… · Di’angelo: *smiling sheepishly* *pushes Riggles out of the way* No… that won’t happen, don’t worry. · Riggles: But-- · covers Riggles’s mouth. · Di’angelo: Okay, let’s go. · Sonja: But-- · Di’angelo: LET’S GO! · Sonja: Geez, okay… · arrive at the gate. · Sonja: Auggh, is it always this bright? · Di’angelo: It’s not bright to us. · cuts to Di’angelo and Riggles wearing sunglasses. They both take them off a few seconds later. · Sonja: I don’t know about this… · Di’angelo: Don’t worry about it… · Sonja: Okay… *walks in* · Di’angelo: *inhales* Ah… my home-- second home. · Sonja: off-screen Di’angelo… I feel kinda funny… · Di’angelo: Like how? · Sonja: I dunno… shorter and-- *sees reflection in puddle* · Di’angelo: Shorter and what? · Sonja: Dude……. · Di’angelo: What-- *sees her* oh, crap… · Riggles: Aw, come on! · pans out the show that Sonja is a raccoon. · Sonja: Aw, what? · Riggles: Well… that’s better than imploding on contact, right? · Sonja: Yeah, I guess so… · Di’angelo: You might want to be careful here like that… · Sonja: Why? · Di’angelo: Like, most of the population is dogs and dog-like creatures… and dogs like to chase raccoons… and the end result isn’t pretty… · Sonja and Riggles look scared. · Di’angelo: *smiles sheepishly* Uhhh… anyway, let’s go my place… · pushes them both towards his house. · Di’angelo: Okay, you two stay here and don-- · knocks on the door. · Di’angelo: Oh, crap! I dunno who that is! It could be anyone! · Sonja: There’s not like a police or anything here is there? · Di’angelo: Well, there’s an army, but they rarely bother anyone. · Sonja: Army? That’s worse than police! They’re like a super police with bombs and guns and stuff! And, those cool tanks… but, GUNS! · Di’angelo: Trust me, they won’t harm you. Especially not now. They won’t even know you’re a person. · Sonja: I dunno… · Di’angelo: You worry too much! · Sonja: But-- · Di’angelo: TOO MUCH! · Sonja: Fine. · Riggles: Hey, let’s have a party! · Di’angelo: Riggles… how hard were you dropped on your head? · Riggles: I was dropped on my head? · Di’angelo: Very hard. *answers door* · Mrs.Wrebbles: Yes, we’re here for the Neighborhood Watch Committee. · Di’angelo: Uhh… · Mrs.Wrebbles: Anyway, we’d like to know if you’d jo-- · Di’angelo: Uh, no thanks. *slams door* *walks over to Riggles and Sonja* Sometimes, I hate living here… · Riggles: I dunno. It’s kinda FUN here. So many dogs and griffins and stuff! · Di’angelo: Nothing ever gets you down, does it? · smile turns into a frown. · Di’angelo: Mm-hmm. · Sonja: Uhh… can we go? I’m not entirely comfortable here now… · Di’angelo: You’re going to stay here and like it! Wait, why aren’t you comfortable here? · Sonja: Dude! I’m like in the… dog district or something! There’s a dog committee or something, and there’s an ARMY! How am I NOT supposed to not feel comfortable here??? What if someone snitches? Hmm? I’ll be screwed! They take me away and-- · Riggles: AND… they’ll probably put you in a dungeon! And, lock you up forever! Or, if need be, they’ll execute you! · Di’angelo: No, no they won’t. Riggles, shut up. You’re not helping. · Riggles: But-- · Di’angelo: You know… I need a new raccoon pelt for my living room… · Riggles: *gulps* *softly* I’ll be quiet… · Sonja: Dude, I’m just nervous… I don’t know what they’ll do to me… · Riggles: They’ll-- · gives Riggles a hard look. · Riggles: Nothing… · Di’angelo: Look, if you want me to show you how harmless the animals are here, then I’ll give you a tour. · Sonja: Outside? · Di’angelo: Yes, outside. · Sonja: With the dogs? · Di’angelo: Yes. With the do-- LOOK. They won’t hurt you! · Sonja: But, you said-- · Di’angelo: *facepaw* Look, what I said was wrong. Just… just go outside… · Sonja: You sure they won’t chase me? · Di’angelo: This has gone on long enough. · gets on all fours and looks vicious. · Sonja: What has gone on-- · starts charging at her. · Sonja: Aaaaah! *she starts running* · Riggles: Sonje! Run up a tree! They can’t get you there! · Di’angelo: *distant* Shut up, Riggles! · runs up a tree like Riggles said. · Sonja: I don’t want to die!!! · Di’angelo: Then… *pants heavily* come down! · Sonja: No! · Di’angelo: *sees dogs forming around him* *quietly* You’re attracting attention… · Sonja: Oh, crap… more dogs. Go away! You will never catch me! *hears branch snap* Uh, oh… · Di’angelo: Well, Sonje, you either have the choice to let us catch you or… you fall to your untimely death. · Sonja: *gulps* · breaks more. · Sonja: No! I won’t do it! You guys will just chase me! · Di’angelo: Suit yourself. Alright guys, you heard her. Let’s go. · walk away. · Sonja: No! No! Don’t leave me! · snaps even more, to the point of fully breaking. · Di’angelo: *keeps walking* · closes up on his face, as he makes a sneaky look. · Sonja: Okay! Help me! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!! · Di’angelo: Fine. Come on guys. · walk over. The branch finally gives in and she falls. · Sonja: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *notices she’s not falling* Oh. Hehehe… thanks. *blushes* · murmur as they walk away. · Di’angelo: Well, if that wasn’t a test of trust, I don’t know what is. Now, can I give you that tour now? · Sonja: *sits on ground in fetal position and shivers* S-s-s-ure… · fades out, then fade back in to the front of Cat City · Di’angelo: Welcome to the place where the dumb, icky, scratchy, annoying cats live! · Cat: Yeah, we love you ignorant drooling, raccoon chasing, walking flea motels, too. · Di’angelo: See? We get along great! · Sonja: Uhh… · Di’angelo: Moving along! · does a wipe-out and fades back in. · Di’angelo: Here’s our Aviatory! Where all of the birds reside. · Sonja: Birds? All kinds of birds? Even Chickens? · Di’angelo: Even chickens. · Sonja: Uhh… hehe, good to know. *looks sneaky* · Di’angelo: Over here, there’s-- *hears a chicken squawk, then gets muffled suddenly* · Sonja: *muffled* Okay, you were saying? · Di’angelo: *looks at Sonja with his eyes half-closed* Cough her up. · Sonja: *swallows chicken* Cough what up? *coughs out feathers* · Di’angelo: *has unamused look on his face* Director, you might want to censor this next part. You know, for the children. · screen goes up that says “Sorry!”, then cuts to a puppy playing with a ball. · Di’angelo: *off-screen* Okay, we’re done! · Sonja: *lies on the ground looking exhausted* · Di’angelo: Now, we know not to eat the residents of the Aviatory anymore, right? · Sonja: Ya-yeah… · Di’angelo: Good. Now, over here are the Amazon birds… · fades out. Scene fades back in. · Di’angelo: Now… you want to see an AWESOME part of Utopia? · Sonja: Yes! · Di’angelo: Okay… Back there, is the place where all of the Magical and Mythical creatures live… and not to mention… CRYPTIDS! There’s TONS of them! And, the hybrids. · Sonja: Hybrids? · Di’angelo: The HYBRIDS! They’re like… animals… like, mixed together. · Sonja: *eyes widening with amazement* Cool… · Di’angelo: Eeyeah… · Sonja: Let’s go back there… *starts walking, then gets caught by Di’angelo* · Di’angelo: No, no, no… too dangerous. Only the bravest and strongest go back there. Also, a lot of villains live over there. Trust me, you don’t want to go back there. · Sonja: Okay… · Griffin: *voice only* What’s wrong with back there? All the dangerous, all the better! · Di’angelo: Griffin. · flies down in front of them. · Griffin: There’s nothing back there that’s THAT bad. · Di’angelo: Too you. You’re big and strong and fast. Then, you keep watching me! · Griffin: That’s because you’re so fun. (Transcript Still Under Construction)